Sailor Moon and Scouts Disappearance
by Raeburn
Summary: Scouts and Tux dissappear after a battle...One night Serena's dream comes true and they return.
1. Default Chapter

1.1.1 It was July 14th, Serina's 18th birthday. Four years ago, Serina first became Sailor Moon and saved the world from utter destruction. Sailor Moon and the other scouts became heroes after they saved the city so many different times. Every year on Sailor Moon's anniversary of her first fight, the city threw them a party. Her parents died in a fire the day after her 16th birthday, and her little brother lived with her and Darien.  
  
1.1.2 *****  
  
1.1.3 On April sixth, at exactly midnight, the rest of the scouts and Darien disappeared while fighting a new enemy. Sailor Moon walked along the outside of the frozen water with the scouts in front of her and Tuxedo Mask at her side. The ice split into two separate parts causing the scouts to fall in.  
  
1.1.4 "Sailor Moon, Watch out!" Tuxedo Mask cried out as he pushed her out of the way and fell in.  
  
1.1.5 "Darien! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran to the side and tried to find him. Tears ran down her face for her fallen friends. "I will find you, my love." She stood up and ran to the powerful orb that floated above a hill. "I will not let them disappear!" She took out her tiara and spun around. "MOON TIARA ACTION" The orb broke into many pieces.  
  
1.1.6 "Too bad your friends will never come back." Replied the evil Glastness. She disappeared as she laughed at the tearful Sailor Moon.  
  
1.1.7 *****  
  
1.1.8 For months she tried to find her friends and love, but to her despair they were never found. She cried every night for them, hoping that she would be able to soon find them. She and Sammy staid in Darien's apartment by themselves, hoping that one day everything would be okay again.  
  
1.1.9 "Serina, I know you miss the girls and Darien, and so do I, but you can't dwell on them. You need to go out and fight, don't lose. You are our only resort to save this world as we know it." Sammy walked over to the crying Serina and wrapped his arms around his hero sister.  
  
1.1.10 "Thank you Sammy, you have helped me so much with this, I don't know what I would do without you." She held her baby brother and rocked back and forth in Darien's bed.  
  
1.1.11    
  
1.1.12 Sailor Moon made her way to the ballroom of the hotel where the party for her was held each year. There were bright lights out in the parking lot, and a big banner with her name on it. By the door was a large card with pictures of Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask. Inside it read: SORRY YOU COULDN'T MAKE IT THIS TIME, WITH OUR BEST WISHES, TOKYO.  
  
1.1.13 "Good to see you Sailor Moon." She nodded and smiled, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
1.1.14 "You to Mayer Thomas." He nodded and showed her into the large room. He sat her down at the front table where eight chairs were placed, each with a tag. Five of those places would not be used tonight, for they were labeled for each of the scouts and Tuxedo Mask. A small tear fell and was brushed off by the mayor's wife.  
  
1.1.15 "Dear, I know it has been hard for you, but these people believe in you, you must be strong for them, be strong for yourself and your friends." She nodded.  
  
1.1.16 "Thank you for being so understanding, it is greatly appreciated-" She was interrupted by a young girl running to her. "Is there something wrong little one?"  
  
1.1.17 "You *breath* have to go *breath* outside." She choked out. She pulled Sailor Moon toward the door, but it was too late, the doors flew open and a tumbling Glastness walked in and fell to a pile of dust.  
  
1.1.18 "Wha-?" Sailor Moon just stared at the pile of ashes.  
  
1.1.19 "Sailor Moon, still falling down on the job, are you?" Sailor Moon's head whipped up, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She knew that voice anywhere.  
  
1.1.20 "MARS!" Sailor Mars laughed and walked into the door. "JUPITER, VENUS, MERCURY, YOU ARE ALL HERE!" She ran out to them crying. She threw her arms around them and held on for dear life, refusing to let go.  
  
1.1.21 "Moon.I can't breathe." Mars gasped out. The other girls laughed and Sailor Moon let go.  
  
1.1.22 "Where is Tuxedo Mask?" The girls looked at Sailor Moon. Their faces full of mixed emotion and confusion. "He isn't with you guys?" They shook their heads.  
  
1.1.23 "We thought he was with you, we didn't know he fell in." Mercury held onto her falling friend. "I'm sorry Sere, I don't know where he is."  
  
1.1.24 "Sailor Moon." A whisper from up above called out.  
  
1.1.25 "Who's there?" She looked around.  
  
1.1.26 "Sailor Moon." Came a louder voice. She made out it was a males voice and gasped. A bright red, thorn less rose fell into her hands.  
  
1.1.27 "Darien?" She turned around quickly when she smelt roses. She saw a man in a black tuxedo, a white mask, a top hat and a cape flowing the length of his body. "Darien!" She dropped the rose and jumped into his arms. He spun her around as she laughed and cried at the same time. The scouts watched and smiled their leader and lover.  
  
1.1.28 "Oh I missed you meatball head." She choked out a laugh and hugged him tighter. They couldn't hear the crowd that formed around them nor the clapping.  
  
1.1.29 "I can't believe you are here." She pulled away from him a little and stared into his eyes. She reached up and grabbed the white mask and slowly pulled it off. The crowd gasped as they saw the best doctor at Tokyo hospital, Darien Chiba.  
  
1.1.30 "Hello honey." He smiled down at Serina and pulled his cape around her, kissing her passionately. Their eyes closed as they all sighed with relief.  
  
1.1.31 "Darien?" Andrew asked while walking out to the couple. Darien nodded as he slipped his arm around Sailor Moon's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Yo man, no wonder you always tried to get that doll in the arcade." He glanced over at Sailor moon at Darien's side. "You better be Serina or I will personally shoot Mr. Mask over here." Sailor Moon smiled and touched her locket, but not before Darien covered her with his cape.  
  
1.1.32 "Yes Andy, It's me." She walked out of Darien's embrace and hugged Andrew. "I always wanted to tell you Andy, I just didn't know how."  
  
1.1.33 "It's ok Sere, no body blames you." There was a bunch of chattering behind them, and when they turned there were at least five camera crews.  
  
1.1.34 "Sere, I think it is time to go." Darien lifted her up in his arms and jumped out of the open window.  
  
1.1.35    
  
1.1.36 "Darien, where have you been all this time?" The two walked down the street with their hands intertwined. Serina laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his hand.  
  
1.1.37 "Oh Sere, if I knew I would tell you, but honestly I don't know." He stopped their walk and turned to her. "If I could have gotten here sooner I would have, you know that right?"  
  
1.1.38 "Yes I do know, I know." She smiled and kissed him lightly. "Now, lets hurry, I am sure Sammy wants to see you." 


	2. Chapter 2

1.1.1 CHAPTER 2  
  
1.1.2 Serina and Darien walked along the water at the beach and watched the waves come in and out. Their walk was full of laugher and gossip; Serina told Darien everything that went on with Sammy and his new girlfriend Rieka, and work. They didn't really want to talk about the disappearance and the fights.  
  
1.1.3 They stopped in front of a large fountain and sat down. Darien leaned in and kissed her fully then pulled away, much to Serina's dismay. He smiled to show her everything was fine, then slid down to the floor beside her. He kneeled on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box.  
  
1.1.4 "Serina, we have been together for about four years now, and we have had many bumps and turns in the way, but we made it through it all, together. I wanted to do this so long ago, but some things just came up. I can't do anything without you. I wouldn't be able to sleep if you weren't beside me. I couldn't eat, if you weren't across from me. I couldn't love if you were to leave me. I want to be able to take you away whenever I wanted; to hold you in the shower after we made love all night. Serina.put me out of this agony and say that you will be my wife. Serina, will you marry me?" His eyes never left hers. Tears of joy ran down her face and she jumped into his arms.  
  
1.1.5 "Of coarse I will marry you! You didn't even have to ask." He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.  
  
1.1.6  
  
1.1.7 Serina and Darien walked cautiously into the apartment. Their hands intertwined, and walked closely together. She set her keys and purse on the small table by the door and pulled Darien into the living room and sat with him on the couch. Darien slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
1.1.8 "It is so nice being home Sere." He kissed her cheek softly. "I missed you so much." He lifted his feet and pulled Serina up on the couch and kissed her passionately and rolled her over easily.  
  
1.1.9 "I missed you too, baby." She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "I love you Darien."  
  
1.1.10 "I love you too Sere." They kissed again.  
  
1.1.11 The front door opened quietly and Sammy walked in. He didn't hear anyone home so he started to walk into the living room to watch TV. Sammy was tall, about six feet, and only sixteen. His hair was light brown and had blue eyes just like Serina. He heard a moan and went on alert. He saw a head with thick black hair and jumped.  
  
1.1.12 "WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU BETTER GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!" Darien and Serina both jumped up from the couch. They couldn't see Sammy, because it was dark and no lights were on. Darien flipped the switch of the lamp. "Darien?" He asked unsure.  
  
1.1.13 "Who else would it be? I would hope Serina wouldn't let any other guy kiss her." He smiled and hugged the boy quickly. "Sam, my man, it's good to see you."  
  
1.1.14 "Ye.yeah! Good.to see you.too." He stumbled out as Serina laughed. "Well.I.um.I will be going to my room. I think I interrupted something." He said while blushing a deep red. Darien and Serina laughed and nodded. They waited for him to go into his room before doing anything else.  
  
1.1.15 "You must be beat, from all this stress and being alone for all this time." He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her head. "What do you say Princess, care to go to bed?" She nodded and gladly took his hand and he led her to his room.  
  
1.1.16    
  
1.1.17 The next morning Darien woke up early and slipped out of Serina's embrace. He walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue shirt, which he tucked into his pants. He walked into the kitchen and got out the eggs, bacon, and toast, and began to make breakfast.  
  
1.1.18 "Darien, I need to talk to you a moment." Sammy announced as he walked into the kitchen. Darien turned to face him and smiled.  
  
1.1.19 "What is it little buddy?" He asked as he turned to finish cooking breakfast.  
  
1.1.20 "I know your relationship with Sere, well.has been a bit more to my liking." He said quietly. "I just wanted to make sure you are being careful." Darien blushed a little then laughed.  
  
1.1.21 "I know what you are implying Sam, but you are completely wrong." He watched the boy's face fill with confusion. "I may sleep with your sister, but I do not have sex with her." He said with a bit of amusement. "All we do is sleep." He could tell that Sammy became very uncomfortable. "Now, why don't you go wake the sleeping beauty for breakfast." He said while shooing him out of the kitchen.  
  
1.1.22 A few minutes later, Serina walked in wearing a short white skirt and a pink turtleneck shirt. She walked over to Darien and kissed him good morning. She grabbed her plate and sat down at the table with Sammy, Darien followed closely behind. They ate their food in silence and only a few stares and smiles disrupted the meal.  
  
1.1.23    
  
1.1.24 Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina walked down the road to Serina's apartment that she shared with Darien. They all stayed in Lita's apartment instead of getting their own. It took some adjusting from being away for so long. Artimis and Luna stayed with Serina and so did Fluffy, Amy's hairy science rat.  
  
1.1.25 The girls walked into the building and waved to the security guard as they walked into the elevator. Raye pressed the button for the eighth floor and they went. The ping was heard through out the hall as the girls walked out. The halls were decorated in roses and bright colors. Amy knocked on the apartment, 812, and waited for the door open. Sammy opened the door and smiled at the girls.  
  
1.1.26 "AMY!" Sammy yelled as he picked her up in a tight hug. Amy and Sammy had always been friends after she saved his life once. She laughed as he twirled her around.  
  
1.1.27 "Hey Sammy." He put her down and hugged the other girls.  
  
1.1.28 "What? We don't get to be picked up?" Sammy gave Mina a smile. "I'm kidding." She claimed, but he didn't listen. He lifted her up and ran inside the apartment as the other girls followed. "Ok, you can put me down now." She said from the top of his shoulder he had her on. Sammy dropped her on the couch and walked away with a large grin.  
  
1.1.29 "So.where is Serina?" Lita asked.  
  
1.1.30 "I'm right here." Serina called out behind the girls. She just walked into the door with Darien behind her, draping himself over her; arms wrapped around her and his chin lay on her head. He kissed the side of her neck when she wasn't paying attention, causing her to giggle.  
  
1.1.31 "Hey girls." Darien said with an ear-to-ear smile. They smiled back with a wondrous smile.  
  
1.1.32 "Hello Darien, what made you so happy?" Mina asked.  
  
1.1.33 "He's just happy because he got what he wanted." Serina said and blushed when the girl's jaws dropped. "NOT THAT!" She knew what they were thinking, because she was thinking the same thing. She held out her left hand to show them a large diamond ring. "He gets to marry me."  
  
1.1.34 "Ohh! Serina that is so wonderful!" The girls exclaimed and ran to her, giving her hugs, one at a time.  
  
1.1.35 The girls all chatted as Darien was in the kitchen making dinner with the help of Lita. Sammy was in his room talking to Rieka on the phone and the cats were lying in Serina's room.  
  
1.1.36 "Serina, why hasn't Artimis come out here yet?" Mina asked, getting worried. Serina just giggled.  
  
1.1.37 "Well.something happened while you all were gone." She giggled again and stood up. "Come on, I'll show you." They followed her to her room and entered quietly. In the corner was a large box, with many blankets and pillows. Inside were two cats, one black and one white.  
  
1.1.38 "Aww, how cute, Artimis is sleeping beside Luna." Mina cried out.  
  
1.1.39 "Go take a closer look." Serina told the girls. They did and giggled. The black cat was as big as a house. "The kittens are due in a week at the most." She told the girls. "Come on, we'll give them their rest." They left and went back into the living room.  
  
1.1.40 "How did that happen?" Raye asked.  
  
1.1.41 "Well.the cats are just like humans-" Amy started before Raye hit her upside the head.  
  
1.1.42 "I know that!" Amy just turned away and blushed.  
  
1.1.43 "Oh, when you guys were gone, Luna got very upset, and lets just say that Artimis comforted her the best he could." She said with a bit of amusement. "He hasn't left her the whole time. When she got to big to jump on the bed, I made her the box."  
  
1.1.44 "Aww, how cute. I wish I could have been there, the scout of love." Mina raised her fingers, forming a V.  
  
1.1.45 "Whatever Mina." Raye rolled her eyes.  
  
1.1.46 "Girls, dinner is done!" Darien called from the kitchen. He took off his apron and walked over to Sammy's room, knocking slightly then opened the door. "Sam, dinner is ready."  
  
1.1.47 "Ok, I'll be out in a min." Sammy told him. Darien nodded and left the room.  
  
1.1.48 Everyone sat around the table, Serina next to Darien, and the girls surrounded them. Sammy walked into the dining room and sat next to Amy and Lita. Their plates were full of rice and roast that Serina had made.  
  
1.1.49 "Oh guys, it is so great to have you all back!" Serina cried out with a wide grin. Darien squeezed her hand and kissed the top of her head.  
  
1.1.50 "So Serina, have you thought of when to have the wedding?" Mina asked before stuffing her face with some rice.  
  
1.1.51 "I don't know, hopefully soon." She blushed a little thinking of what would happen on her wedding night and gazed over at her love, who was also a little redder then usual. 


End file.
